fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramona Gray
Ramona Gray is a powerful mage of the Independent Guild Xevon Gear. A former dark mage, Ramona became an independent mage after a series of incidents led to her regret at her past deeds as a dark mage. After narrowly escaping capture by the Magic Council, Ramona stumbled upon the newly formed Xevon Gear guild and with nowhere to turn joined the guild to atone for her past crimes. Appearance Ramona has been described as a cold beauty for the nearly constant scowl on her face and cold demeanor when interacting with people, a phrase she has now become accustomed to over the years. Her shoulder length blonde hair occasionally frames her face, highlighting her deep blue eyes that offsets her dark red attire in the form of a body suit that resembles leather that puts her full figured body on display. On her left arm Ramona wears a sleeve of magically enchanted armor and a pauldron with a waist length cape attached to the back of it while a pair of silver boots complete her attire. Personality During her time as a dark mage, Ramona was a cruel individual without a shred of decency or respect for others. Quick to react, she always lashed out without a second thought and showed no love towards anyone, not even her own guild mates. In battle, she showed mercy to no one and was prone to striking down any that got in her way whether they were injured, young, or old. Ramona even struck down her own guild mates should they become incapacitated in battle or simply get in her way. Having joined Xevon Gear, Ramona's personality has for the most part turned around in that she remains calm in most situations, preferring to think before acting. She has also taken on a role of a mentor/guardian to the orphans of the neighboring village, taking it upon herself to keep them from experiencing a childhood similar to her own. History Ramona was born in Fiore to two rather average Mages, not particularly powerful but they nevertheless managed to find work. At the age of 3, Ramona was kidnapped from her parents as retaliation for their participation in a city-wide round up of a major dark guild. Spirited out of the city, Ramona was tortured both physically and mentally by her kidnappers to the breaking point, allowing the dark mages to train and mold her as one of their own. Over the years, Ramona grew into a powerful Dark Mage, becoming one of her guild's most prominent members until at the age of 17 grew tired of their low-level schemes and subsequently slaughtered the majority of them. Moving on from there, Ramona went on to join another Dark Guild that resided in Bellum and continued her work as a Dark Mage there. From there Ramona continued down her path though her stand offish and reckless personality putting her at odds with the other mages though because she had the eye of the guild master, none of the other mages could force her to leave. It wasn't until Ramona cut down one of the guild's S-Class mages during a moment of weakness that the guild members finally had enough and concocted a plan to get rid of her. While Ramona was out on a mission of her own, several members of the guild destroyed an entire city, slaughtered it's residents, and lead the nearby Rune Knights to believe Ramona was behind it. Off on her own, Ramona was ambushed by nearly three platoons of Rune Knights and barely escaped. On the cusp of death, Ramona passed out miles away from the battle site only to awaken in the caravan of a passing vagabond who had stitched her wounds closed. Ramona once more found herself awake in a strangers home, this time the home of recently built guild Xevon Gear having been found by second-in-command Magda Yamanaka. Synopsis Equipment Sword: ''' '''Magic Rings: Magic & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: '''Ramona is an incredibly efficient swordsman, having had a sword put in her hand at the age of 5. Having a knack for swordplay, Ramona's training focused more on heavy-handed power strikes that allowed her to batter and break through her opponents defenses. Ramona's style was so vicious that she has even shattered both her's and her opponents blade on more than one occasion and still continued fighting with the broken sword. Her slashes have been splitting rock and cutting through steel with ease while putting more emphasis on power has resulted in Ramona being able to slice through an opponent with nothing but the air pressure from her swings. Since sparring with Carth, Ramona has refined her swordplay now focusing more on precise and defensive strikes, turning her opponents strikes and movements against them. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ramona has become a rather experienced close combat fighter since joining Xevon Gear, having trained under Carth, Magda and Orion, all accomplished hand-to-hand fighters in their own right. Though not on the same level as her older counterparts, Ramona is still more than capable of holding off more than one opponents with relative ease though some difficulty will be had on her part to keep from being overwhelmed. While not practicing any particular style of martial arts, Ramona is still well versed in at least five different styles, though her preferred fighting forms seem to be ones that focus on fluidity and precision over all else. '''Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance & Durability: [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]' '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]' '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. [[Ring Magic|'Ring Magic']]' '(指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): It is a type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. * Flight: * Thunder: Trivia * Ramona's appearance and some of her personality is based on an alternate reality counterpart of the X-Men character Illyana Rasputin otherwise known as Magik from Marvel Comics. * I originally thought having her change her ways by being affected by a magic artifact would be the reason for her personality change but I decided against that as it seems like a cheap way for someone to want to atone for their crimes.